


You better be awake

by Frozen_Saphire



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Laura, Everyone is in Laura's pack, Good Peter, Jackson is a werewolf, Jackson is not in London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Saphire/pseuds/Frozen_Saphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles have a crush on Cora since he had to save her in the ambulance and now he find's out that she might like him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You better be awake

Chapter 1

It has gone one month since Jennifer/Darach died and Stiles was getting ready for school.

"Goodbye dad"Stiles said.

"Goodbye"John said.

When stiles got to the school he saw Scott,Isaac,Jackson,Ethan,Aiden, Boyd and Danny talking.

"Hey guys"Stiles said.

Hey they said in usion.

"How are things going with you and Kira?"Stiles asked.

"Good we are going on a double date with Isaac and Allison tomorrow"Scott said.

"Ok cool"Stiles said.

"When are you gonna tell Cora that you have fellings for her?"Jackson asked with a small grin.

"I dont know i dont know"Stiles said.

"The only thing i know is that you should tell her"Isaac said.

Suddently they saw The girls coming out of the school building.

"What are you guys talking about?"Cora asked.

Nothing the guys said in usion.

"Ok"Kira said

"Laura wants to have pack night tonight if that is ok for you guys."Scott asked.

"When shoul we be there."Stiles said

"She said five o'clock.

Ok they said in usion.

"I have to get to my first class now so goodbye"Stiles said.

"Goodbye"Scott said.

"Ok my first class is chemistri worh Jackson and Lydia,my second class is English with Cora,Danny and Scott  
And my last class is math with Isaac,Allison,Erica and Ethan."Stiles said.

When the school was over everyone got home.

"Hey dad i am taking a quick shower"Stiles said.

"Ok"John said while looking at the tv.

Stiles walked into the shower and turned on the shower.

When he was done he took on a new pair of clothes and walked into the room and saw Cora sitting at the bed.

"What are you doing here?"Stiles asked.

Cora didn't say anything but she just walked up to him and kissed him.and he kissed her back.

"Why did you do that?"Stiles asked looking really suprised.

"I was awake."Cora said.

Stiles smiled and started kissing her again.It was a long and pasionate kiss.

"I have something i want to ask you"Stiles said.

"What"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
Stiles asked looking a little shy.

"I would love to be your girlfriend."Cora said.

"Really"Stiles said.

"Yes"

"Oh we have to go to Laura's place now."Stiles said.

"Ok"Cora said grabbing Stiles hand.

Their finger interwined and their hands fit perfectly.

"Dad we have to go"stiles said.

"Ok im coming"John said looking down at their hands.

"Are you to guys together or just really close friends?"John said still looking at their hands.

"Yes dad we are together."

Ok

Stiles,Cora and John drived to Laura's Apartment.When everyone was there they ordered pizza.

"This is really good"Stiles said

Yeah Scott and Isaac said in usion.

Everyone ate and telled funny stories and laughed and had a good time.

When they was done eating they did what they usally did after they ate at pack nights.they told things that had happened since last pack night.

"I have a new car"Laura said.

"I have nothing special too tell."Peter said

"I have a new boyfriend."Danny said.

"I have gotten some new crossbows"Chris said.

"I have practiced on my bow and arrow skills and been with isaac"Allison said.

"I have learned too controll my werewolf powers."Erica said

"Me too"Boyd said

"I haven't done anything speciall so i dont have anything to tell you guys"Derek said.

"I am pregnant."Lydia said

"What"Derek said.

"I am pregnant"

Derek hugged her and told her that it was going to be ok.

"I have been on my first date with Melissa"John said.

"And i have been on my first date with John"Melissa said.

"I have taken Kira on a trip around here in beacon hills to make her more known in this town"Scott said.

"And i have been on the trip trough the city"Kira said.

"I have learned to controll my werewolf powers too."Jackson said.

"We haven't done anything"Ethan and Aiden said in usion.

"I am together with Cora"Stiles said.

"And i am together with Stiles."Cora said.

"When did that happen?"Scott asked.

"Earlier today"Stiles said while holding Cora"s hand.

"Ok"Scott said while smiling.

"Should we see a movie?"Laura asked.

"Why not"Peter said.

They saw terminator.Cora leaned towards Stiles's chest and one of his hand was wrapped around her waist while the other was holding one of hers.

Isaac,Allison and Chris leaved first.

"Goodbye everyone"Allison said.

Then Peter and Derek started leaving and said goodbye.Then Jackson and Danny leaved.Then Erica and Boyd.After that Melissa,Kira and Scott leaved.Now it was only John,Stiles,Cora,Lydia and Laura left.

"I think we should go now"John said

"Ok goodbye"Laura said.

"Hey Stiles do you think you could give me a ride home?"Lydia asked

"Of course"Stiles said.

When they had gotten Lydia home John asked Cora were she lives.

"I dont have a place to stay"Cora said.

"What about you staying at ours place since you are together with Stiles,you can take the guest room."John said.

"Thanks Mr.Stilinski"Cora said.

"Call me John"He said

Ok

When they got home they walked up to Stiles room and sat at the edge of his bed.

"If you get any nightmares or something you can just come in here."Stiles said.

"How do you know about my nightmares?"Cora asked

"Derek told me that since the fire you use to have this terrible nightmares about it."Stiles said

"Ok thanks"Cora said.

"I love you"Stiles said.

"I love you too"Cora said.

Stiles and Cora started kissing.Stiles and Cora pulled apart to breathe.

"Goodnight Cora"

"Goodnight Stiles"

When Stiles started drifting to sleep he heard Cora screaming.Stiles runned into her room and saw Cora swaeting and breathing heavily.

"Did you have a nightmare about the fire?"Stiles asked.

"Actually i had a nightmare where you got killed and i wasn't there to save you"Cora said with tears running down her chins.

"It was just a nightmare i am right here and i am fine,do you want to sleep with me instead?"Stiles said.

"Ok"Cora said.

Stiles kissed her forehead and she fell asleep on his chest.A few minutes later Stiles fell asleep to and Cora had a night without nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it please write a comment about what you think:)


End file.
